Autumn Leaves
by Rockrgrl4
Summary: Tenten is a much sought-after bachellorette, as a result of her not having a Kekkei-genkai to call her own. But secretly, she craves the love of a best friend who hasn't talked to her in years...until one autumn night everything changes. Lemon warning!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! :D

So I'm really excited to announce my newest oneshot-Autumn Leaves, and it is a NejixTen! If this gets as popular as Love Defined, my GaaxSaku oneshot, I think I'll just stick to one-shots from now on! Haha! Well…maybe two-shots. ;) Anyways, I did this to take a break from my more lengthy stories that's I've been working on, so I hope you enjoy it, because I sure enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Autumn always had been Tenten's favorite season. The vibrant colors of the dying tree leaves always reflected the true beauty of Konoha…in her opinion, anyway. To her, the leaves transition accurately embodied the will of fire. Every year, the leaves began dying; their brilliant, vibrant green fading to reveal the colors of the last stages of their lives. The leaves clung on as long and as hard as they possibly could, fighting to the end for their survival. In turn, the leaves ended up representing the beauty of her homeland-in more ways than one, and Tenten absolutely loved it.

Konoha truly was a magical place sometimes.

And as Tenten gazed out her apartment window, that was exactly the word that came to mind when she saw the forests autumn beauty surrounding her native village.

Magical.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, startling the weapons mistress from her thoughts. The corner of her mouth twitched in annoyance, and as she approached the door to greet her "guest", she forced her grimace into a fake smile.

Her date was here.

Ever since she had turned 18, she had had suitors calling on her constantly-day and night it seemed like-and more marriage offers than she bothered to recollect. She was strongly urged by her superiors to at least go on a few dates, because several of the young men who were attempting to court her were important officials-both from Konoha and elsewhere. There were offers from businessmen, politicians, and there were _many _offers of marriage between herself and one young man in particular-the son of a wealthy, famous blacksmith. Apparently, since Tenten had no kekkei-genkai to call her own-no family bloodline to interfere with another bloodline in the breeding process, in other words-she was a hot commodity. Tenten was a talented kunoichi, young, and very attractive (and she did not say that to be vain, she had been informed of this more than enough times by her suitors), and that made her a very desirable match for any man of importance. Although she had no substantial amount of money, she more than made up for it with her other…amiable…qualities.

In other words, Tenten was being courted because she was of age, pretty, a strong kunoichi, and, most importantly, because she didn't have a kekkei-genkai that she could pass on to any children she and her future husband might have. She was basically a tool, a breeding machine to them.

And that thought made Tenten absolutely sick.

She wanted nothing to do with this mess…_nothing._ She was a kunoichi for Kami's sake, a shinobi; and a tomboy one at that! Why would anyone want that in a wife? She could attack and perhaps fatally injure her future husband…that is, if she agreed to any one of the offers in front of her now. She snorted mentally. Fat chance.

Tenten didn't care for companionship. She didn't want children.

She couldn't see herself wearing an apron, doing the dishes, or cooking meals for her family. She couldn't see herself cleaning and doing laundry for a man…she was too independent for that.

She didn't want a husband, a house, and she didn't want to be a housewife.

Women weren't just docile little animals fit to take care of men's every whim-why couldn't the egotistical pigs just get that through their thick skulls? If she ever did decide to marry, it would be because she really loved the man…

Yep, that was the only way you would ever see Tenten walking down the aisle.

At this point, there one only one possibility for that to ever happen, and the chances for him to be in love with her were, well, slim to none.

Tenten's eyes flickered, downcast. There was no way he would love her, even if she loved him with every particle of her being. She had loved him since they were just kids on the same genin team. She was his best friend, and he was hers; they used to know everything about each other. She gave him everything she had…well, spiritually and emotionally, anyway. Before the chunin exams, she trained relentlessly with him, helping him perfect his jutsu's so he could improve, and finally show his family that he was worth it, that he was better than the caged bird they tried to make him out to be. Their friendship slowly started to drift apart, however, when he kept getting promoted. He made chunin, then jounin, and Tenten wasn't even surprised. She would never stop him from his dream of getting stronger, so she never said anything-she only congratulated him and kept helping him to improve. Yes, she gave him her everything.

They hadn't even talked in what, 2 years?

When she would pass him by on the street or in the Hokage's offices they would make eye contact for a brief, fleeting second, and they would look away after a short nod of acknowledgement. It was getting awkward just to be around him, anymore. Tenten didn't know what was worse…losing his friendship, or being in love with him still, in spite of their separation?

Yes, she was still very much in love with him, even though her feminine pride had tried to beat it down for several years. Tenten was still a tomboy, yes, but even when the toughest woman falls in love, she will change for the one she loves.

Tenten could see herself cooking for Neji.

She could see herself cleaning, doing laundry, and cooking dinner for him and their kids.

She could see herself spending the rest of her life with him.

The wierdos who kept trying to impress her, however…

No. Just _Hell_ no.

Tenten repressed a sigh. The young man walking beside her was no exception. He was in his early to mid twenties, a fairly young suitor compared to what she had been seeing. He actually was quite handsome-Tenten begrudgingly admitted-with his warm brown eyes and perfect smile, but he was still not anything to brag about. The son of one of Iwagakure's most successful businessmen, he was just out for his slice of the pie, trying to see how much he could get…and he was making it painfully obvious. Despite his attempts at making polite, idle conversation with her, Tenten was only halfway paying attention to what he was saying, for the sake of _trying_ to be nice…but Kami, it was hard. Especially when he kept pressing her, asking her for details about her personal life, her likes and dislikes, her friends…the weapons mistress just itched to reach into her dress and pull out one of her hidden kunai…

The smile Tenten had been trying to force onto her face for the majority of the evening finally appeared, but this time with great ease, as her and her "date" finally arrived at the restaurant they would be dining at for the evening.

* * *

Cold, white eyes stared out of the darkness, filled with absolute loathing at the filth walking beside his best friend.

Oh, who was he kidding? She was his everything.

When he was younger, she was his best friend. When they both got a little older, she was his rock, his support, the only thing keeping him sane and the only one who helped him see there was a world outside the suffocating white walls of the Hyuuga compound.

And now that they were both in their early 20's…she was the only one he ever would-ever could-want. She was, as he said previously, his everything.

She was perfect. Her warm brown eyes always emanated pure kindness and determination-a determination to prove herself.

'_If only she knew how much she has proven herself to me already…'_

Her long brown hair had always found a way to transfix his attention upon it during their many training sessions.

_'It always looked so soft, and it still does…I want to touch it, to run my fingers through it, to…'_

Her loyalty to him was always unwavering. She abandoned her own practice sessions to help him to train…she really was more than he deserved.

_'She's more than I deserve, yes, but…I want her to be mine so bad…Tenten…please…'_

So it was out of his pathetic whims and needs that he watched her. It was his own ridiculous cowardly way of checking on her to make sure she was alright. He was such an ass, and he knew it. For the life of him, though, he couldn't bring himself to face her. He had already avoided talking to her for so long already (he hadn't originally meant to avoid her, but with his new promotions he had been getting more missions and he had been gone more often than planned); he was petrified of talking to her now. So many scenarios ran through his mind…of her not recognizing him, of her trying to attack him, but perhaps the worst his own imagination could conjure was of her not even listening to him, but rather screaming how much she hated him as she slammed the door in his face.

The sad thing was he knew if he said the wrong thing, that last scenario was more than likely to happen…in fact, it probably would. As a result, his heart clenched painfully, only serving to remind him of how much of an ass he was.

'_But not as much of an ass the guy she was currently with is.' _Neji's eyes narrowed in murderous intent.

Neji knew of her problems with the men that came snooping around, wanting to court her…his own cousins Hinata and Hanabi were going through the same thing, even though Hanabi was spared most of it for now since she was not yet of legal age.

And yet…every time he saw Tenten go out with one of those men, his heart burned even harder for her. He would have her. He would make her his.

…but he couldn't. That was the issue.

If the only obstacle between Neji making Tenten his was his own cowardice, she would have been his many years ago. He was sure, even in his smitten state, that he could pluck up the courage and ask her out-to court her. It would scare the hell out of him, sure, but he could do it. The real problem was this, however…

…he was a branch child.

While he was sure his uncle would approve of Tenten, having met her a few times and knowing that she was an excellent kunoichi, Neji could not bring himself to drag her into that torment, even if she was willing to risk it. If they were to have relations with one another, his uncle would have to know and approve. If his intentions wanted to get more serious than a relationship, and he actually wanted to marry her, his uncle-and possibly the Hyuuga elders-would have to approve as well. If they approved and she agreed, they would be married, yes, but…

…she would be branded with the curse seal, forever a slave to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. Like hell Neji would ever let her give her freedom up for his sake. He wanted her…Kami he wanted her so _badly_…but he had to wait until Hinata became the head of the clan and lifted the Branch family seal. Then he could have his Tenten.

If it never happened, however, he could never bring himself to seek her out. He would let her find someone else, and let her be happy. She had given him so much already…he could-would-give her that.

So every time he saw her go out with the scum she so regularly-he spat out the word in his mind-dated, he forced himself to stay back and watch, in case something went wrong. He forced himself to behave, reminding himself that he knew she was safe, and if something did happen she was more than capable of defending herself…

…but that _so_ did not stop him from wanting to murder every man that even so much as looked at his Tenten. She was _his_, damn it! _HIS_.

He just wished he could tell her that he was here, that he wanted her-that he _loved_ her. Every time he saw her with another man he wanted to tear out his heart to stop the wrenching pain it always caused. He wanted to let her know she wasn't alone, that he was here. He wanted her to stop doing this to herself…that she didn't have to keep looking.

_'Tenten…please…I'm right here…'_

* * *

Tenten and her date-whose name she had finally found out was Daitaro-were _finally_ leaving the restaurant they had dined at. The place was extravagant, elegant, and very beautiful, but the weapon mistress wasn't stupid. By now, she knew the game, and she wasn't that easily fooled. They wouldn't win her over by money, and it was too bad that they kept trying to do so. It had turned into a contest-who could take the pretty single lady to the most expensive restaurant?-as if that would win over her affections, or make a difference in her choice!

She honestly wasn't trying to be difficult, or play hard-to-get. She wasn't trying to be complicated or a bitch, she really just…wasn't interested. It was just Tenten's way to naturally hate dressing up and play matching games. She had more important things to do, to focus on…such as her shinobi career. She knew that was what she wanted to do…nothing else mattered to her. She knew however, if she tried explaining that to the men who were currently trying to court her, they would get offended and it would most likely start trouble with Konoha officials. She had to play nice because of it, and it was really starting to get on her nerves. It had been going on for 5 years, after all.

It didn't help her frustrations either, that the one she did want was nowhere to be seen. He never was around, she didn't even see him around that much anymore.

_'Maybe he forgot_ _about you._ _He wouldn't want you anyway. You're being ridiculous about this whole thing…just choose one of these guys. They're handsome, rich, and seem to be attentive to you. It's better than a girl like you ever could have hoped for. Quit wishing for someone who obviously doesn't care. You're getting worse than Sakura, always chasing after Sasuke.'_

No matter how many times she had those thoughts, however, she just couldn't bring herself to let go of Neji. She just couldn't believe that he had actually forgotten about her. Sure, he was a stubborn ass sometimes, but he would never forget about his own teammates, even if it had been years. Your teammates turn into your family, even when you get older. The bond you grow to share with them as you go on more and more missions together is something unbreakable. It's something you can look back on and smile about. It's something indescribable. It's something you could never forget.

Therefore, Tenten couldn't give up on Neji. She just knew he was out there somewhere, and that he hadn't forgotten about her. She couldn't explain the feeling…she just knew it. Women's intuition, she guessed. So she would continue to wait-she had time, anyway. She was only 23, anyway, and the offers weren't going to stop coming anytime soon.

By this time, they (herself and Daitaro…that was his name, wasn't it?) had reached her door. He had graciously offered to walk her home, even if she was a kunoichi and didn't need it. She, for the sake of being polite, accepted, and they had finally reached their destination.

Tenten could only inwardly sigh her relief, as she turned to say farewell her guest, putting on her best fake smile, and repeating the words she had rehearsed so many times before.

"Thank you Daitaro, I had a lovely evening. You really didn't have to-ugh!"

Tenten tried not to show her disgust, as she shoved the male off of her. While she had been speaking, he had pretty much attacked her with his lips.

Talk about disgusting, and barbaric.

Not to mention _very_ disrespectful. Therefore, Tenten decided to re-think her 'I've got to be nice to the pigs' ideals. Before she could get a word out, however, several things happened in quick succession.

Firstly, a feral growl followed by a scream sounded into the night, as someone leapt off a nearby roof and mauled the offending party.

Secondly, the man with whom she had gone out to dinner (she didn't even remember his name anymore, in her anger), stood up off the ground and took off running as fast as he could, nursing a broken nose and limping rather unattractively.

When Tenten snorted and turned to thank her savior, her jaw quite literally hit the floor. Standing there quite impressively, with the absolute damnedest look on his face, was the one and only Hyuuga Neji.

He looked _pissed_.

"Tenten," her former teammate managed to growl out, "get in the house."

The weapons mistress raised her eyebrows. Was he honestly ordering her to go inside her own house? He had another thing coming, best friend turned love interest or not.

"You think you're gonna make me, Neji?" Tenten stated more than asked, clearly annoyed.

With a growl, the Hyuuga prodigy grabbed his female counterpart by the arm and dragged her inside her house almost forcefully. This only served to make the young kunoichi a little more cautious of the man.

Clearly, he was not in a great state of mind right now, and provoking him might, just maybe, be the death of her.

Literally.

"Umm…welcome to my home," The young kunoichi awkwardly tried to reason, "I mean, since you've never been here before-"

"Why?" The Hyuuga interjected, voice laced with so much venom that Tenten actually flinched.

"Why what?" the kunoichi responded, trying to keep as much of her cool as possible-her best friend was really scaring her right now.

"_Why_," the prodigy snarled, "_did you let that __**scum**__ touch you?"_

Shock ran through Tenten's system. Was that why he was so worked up?

"Neji…" Tenten tried to reason, her hands coming up in a guarded position.

"I want a _reason_, Tenten," the male took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "and it better be a damn good one." He knew how much he was scaring her. She was trying to hide it, but he could still tell. He wasn't her former teammate for nothing.

"Neji, I didn't _let_ him kiss me! I was talking to him and all of a sudden he sort of jumped on me. I was _trying_ to tell you before," Her eyes narrowed, clearly showing her irritation, "but just like always, you let your temper get the best of you."

He externally kept his facade, his face expressionless, but on the inside he ducked his head in shame. He knew, he _knew_ he shouldn't have reacted so, but he just couldn't stop himself. The guy had kissed his everything, after all.

Neji had no response to her words, so he responded the only way he could without causing her too much distress.

"Hn."

If anything only irritated Tenten more, it was that stupid syllable. Honestly, did every quiet, analytical man have that as a sort of catch phrase? By Kami, she was going to kill who ever uttered that stupid grunt first, because they seemed to have caused a chain reaction and now she was rambling and Neji was staring at her…

Oh. Maybe she should say something now, instead of blanking out.

Still incredibly irritated, Tenten snapped at him further, "What do you care, anyway? Who I kiss is my business. You don't even care enough to even _talk _to me…it's been over 2 years, jackass! And don't give me that 'I've been busy' crap, either. You could have found time within _two years_ to talk to me. As far as I'm concerned, you've committed the greater crime here. Do you seriously think you can just start talking to me again after you beat the shit out of one of my dates and everything is magically going to go back to the way it was?" She gave him another pissed off look. "Hell no! So again, _why_ does one date matter so much to you?"

Neji's heart dropped, just like he had expected it would. There was no way he could explain his absence to her. He was just trying to resist temptation, and to keep her out of any danger he could have caused her. He cared about her too much for that, and this whole fight was pointless. It hurt enough as it was when he saw that guy kiss her…how was he supposed to fix this without pissing her off further at him?

"It matters to me," Neji paused, choosing his words carefully, "because he kissed you."

_'Only I am allowed to kiss you. Me. No one else. _That _is why it bothers me. Please Tenten, just let it go. I can't tell you anything…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…'_

Tenten's heart melted with his words, and she felt her anger slowly ebbing away. Still, she couldn't believe it. He actually cared about her being kissed by another guy? This was too good to be true. Yet, she had to, _had_ to know why. Was it just a teammate thing? Or did he, could he…?

_'Does he love me too? I've never seen him react to something so much before, and it makes no sense he would freak out over something as stupid as a kiss…I have to know.'_

Tenten put on her best game face. She wanted answers, and she was about to get them, one way or another. "Why is he so special? I've kissed lots of guys…"

Despite Neji's best attempts at maintaining his neutral face, his eyes narrowed. Even in the darkness, Tenten could see the deep depression his furrowed eyebrows had caused on in his expression.

She almost giggled. She wanted to, but she couldn't because then he would see what she was doing, and there was no way she was going to let that happen. She hadn't found out what she wanted to know yet.

Neji's heart twisted painfully once again. So she'd kissed lots of guys, huh? Just how many of them were those idiots that came pounding at her door, begging for her hand? He didn't ever think she could be so shallow, but right now his heart was definitely ruling his head. Logic was not being heard, and his brain couldn't process that disbelief right now. So he answered angrily, "Lots of guys, huh? How many? And while you're at it kissing them, how many of them have you fucked? Have they paid you off enough when they take you to those fancy restaurants, or do you charge extra on top of that?"

A hard punch was delivered to his face, and she kept flailing her fists and feet, hoping to hit him hard enough to hurt him as much as his comment had. Her dress, though, had limited her movement considerably, and she wasn't able to do nearly as much damage as she would have liked to before he recovered and restrained her.

When he grabbed her wrists, she kept trying to kick him, and he expertly turned them, and shoved her back against the wall. He trapped her legs between his, using enough force so that she couldn't move and try to knee him in the groin. That definitely wouldn't have gone over well for either of them. Eyes still glazed with rage at her actions and comments, he glanced at her face, into her eyes, for the first time since he had made his last comment. The rage in his eyes was immediately replaced with hurt and guilt.

She was crying. Tears were pooling from her warm brown eyes. The eyes he had loved since he was 14; the eyes that were always so full of life before, now reflected agony and hurt. He was the cause of it. The guilt that hit him when he saw her crying was nothing compared to the hurt he suffered when he heard her whisper the one word that shattered his resolve.

"Bastard."

This was too much. He had finally screwed it up. He had finally done the thing he had never wanted to do since he first fell for her-he finally hurt her. Not wanting to do any more damage than he already had, he released the girl of his dreams from his grip. Taking several steps back, he desperately tried to hide the physical proof of how their close proximity had so badly affected him moments ago while still facing her. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just didn't have any words. He couldn't express just how sorry he was-for everything. Still, he had to try. Otherwise, she would always hate him. His heart shriveled within himself. It hurt badly enough as it was, to know that she hated him right now.

"Tenten…I'm…" He looked at her. Her form was currently slumped against the wall, in that damned dress. Her makeup was running, her tears clouding her eyes, and her chest was heaving with the effort of trying to hold back sobs. At that moment, he wished so desperately to grab her and wrap her into his arms, but he couldn't. He was the one that had hurt her so.

That thought finally gave him the courage to speak. He finally knew what he had to do.

"Tenten," he looked at her, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Tenten, please just look at me," he begged, his eyes pleading with her, "Please listen to me." He was finally letting his emotions show. She was the only one to have ever seen him like this, and she was the only one that ever would. He was determined now. She would hear him out. He would no longer allow her to hate him without first explaining himself. If, after he told her the truth, she still hated him, he would leave. He would even let her hate him. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve it.

Slowly, painfully, her head slowly looked up at him. Her gaze finally met his. She would listen to him, she would give him that. It didn't matter that he had just stabbed her straight in the heart with his words. She still loved him, even after the way he had just treated her. She should know better, she _did _know better, but…she couldn't let him go. She couldn't. So she pulled what little of herself she had left back together, and prepared herself to be shattered again, only this time completely.

"Tenten…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a word of it," Neji finally unveiled to her all his hurt, all his guilt, and all his pain. "I really truly didn't. I only said that because you had just said you had kissed a lot of guys, and…that hurt. That's the truth, I swear it. I know you aren't like that, and I know you don't enjoy the attention all these guys give you. Please forgive me."

He looked at her, eyes full of regret and pleading, waiting for her response. His heart slowly began to warm as she took a deep breath, wiped her tears, and nodded at him.

"I forgive you, Neji." She weakly smiled at him, which slowly grew into a genuine one. "I knew it was affecting you, and I just wanted to mess with you. That's why I said I had kissed a lot of guys. It was stupid and cruel of me to say that. I guess I owe you an apology, too. I'm sorry." She frowned, and looked up at him sadly. "I really am sorry. I know how you are, and I shouldn't have pushed it."

Neji just nodded at her. She knew that was his way of saying he forgave her. She slowly sat up, and she started to make her way over to him, but he held up his hand as if to stop her. When she looked at him questioningly, he shook his head and said, "I'm not finished."

Her eyebrows shot up, and she leaned back against the wall. Still maintaining eye contact, she motioned for him to continue.

He took a deep breath, and began once again.

"I don't like how these guys treat you. I don't like how they think they can buy you off, when I know you so much better than that. I don't like how they treat you like an object." He looked at her, eyes softening. "I know you better than that."

"You've been my best friend since we were genin. I've known you longer than probably anyone else, and I feel very…protective of you. Especially when those vultures are circling you like you are something to eat."

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in so long. At first, I truly was busy. When I got promoted to Jounin, I was sent on many more missions than I previously ever had been. We are short on Jounin as you know, and there was-is-much to do. Then I became an Anbu, and my workload once again drastically increased. I was gone months at a time, and so I couldn't contact you as much. However, you are right. I could have found you on my days off, or in between missions. I'm sorry. I do have a good reason for avoiding you, though."

Tenten's interest peaked once again. She straightened up, listening intently. This had better be good.

Neji inwardly gulped. He took a deep breath, and his eyes darted around Tenten's living room, looking for something, anything, to give him the courage to say what he had to say. He looked at her couch, the pictures on her shelves, her door, anything and everything he could think of, but when he gave up and resettled his gaze upon hers, the words came out as easy as breathing.

"Tenten, I love you. I have since we were fourteen. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, but that's the reason why, I swear," his eyes pleaded with her again, begging her to understand. "I didn't want to drag you into any more problems than you already had. You know how it is to be a branch family member. I couldn't…I can't let you get dragged into that. I knew if I continued to hang around you, I would end up giving myself away eventually-being around you got to be almost unbearable, so I took the easy way out like a coward. I'm sorry. I'm stupid, and I ended up hurting you. I let my emotions bottle up for so long, that I lashed out at you…and that idiot that kissed you earlier. As long as I'm being perfectly honest, though, I don't regret lashing out at him. He deserved it." Neji smiled weakly. "This is the truth. I _swear_ it, Tenten. I would _never_ hurt you intentionally. You were-and still are-my best friend, even though I want more than that. Even if I don't deserve you, I still can't help but be selfish and want you, anyway. If you don't want that kind of a relationship, please tell me right now. I don't want pity dates, or a 'let's see if we can make it work' type of thing. If you honestly don't feel that way, tell me so. I will back off immediately. It's completely your choice. I just can't continue on like this anymore, knowing that every day, you meet new guys, guys that can offer you more than I ever possibly could. If I could give you any more than what it possible of me, I would in an instant. I would give you anything you ask of me-there's no point in denying myself any further…I can't refuse you. No matter what you ask, I will always do it, even if it's against my better judgment, because I love you. I love you, Tenten. I always have."

Tenten watched him in disbelief, her heart beating so fast she thought she would surely die right then and there. Had he just said what she thought he'd said?

"Wh-what?" Her mouth was hanging open in a most unflattering way, she knew, but she couldn't close it. Her mind was numb. She couldn't move, she couldn't even breathe.

His eyes, still pleading, closed for a moment, before opening again and repeating his earlier statement, "I love you, Tenten."

She took a step toward him. "Say it again."

He looked at her questioningly, but complied. "I love you, Tenten."

"Again." She took another step.

"I love you."

"Again." Another step.

"I love you."

She was right in front of him, and he was gazing down at her with pure adoration and want. If she didn't step back, he was bound to do something foolish…

…then he kissed her.

It was soft, gentle, and everything he had always dreamed it to be. Her lips were soft, and she was kissing him back, responding to every move he made, and…

…oh Kami, she was kissing him back!

He pressed his mouth more firmly against hers, and his hands shot out-one wrapping around her waist, pressing her even closer to him and the other threading itself through her hair, bringing her head further into the kiss. She was kissing him back…

How was he feeling right now? Well, happy was an understatement. Ecstatic was more accurate, but still not the right word…it was…

Perfect.

She was perfect.

She forgave him after all the crap he had pulled, she was still his best friend, and…

…she had never given him a real answer about his feelings. Sure, a kiss meant she had to like him back, but he wanted to hear her say it. He _had _to hear her say it. He stopped his lips from moving, with great difficulty, but let his lips linger against hers, formulating his question. "Tenten…"

"Neji, I love you too." She looked at him, her glazed warm brown eyes staring into his soul. Her kiss swollen lips were so deliciously taunting him, but her sweet words were what really did him in. "I love you too." She repeated.

With that, the Hyuuga prodigy finally lost all composure.

Kissing her with a fury that hell hath no, he smothered her with his love. He hungrily kissed her lips. When he pulled back from them, he planted soft tender kisses all over her face, while murmuring her name. After a short while, her name was accompanied by quiet sobs.

"Tenten…" He pressed his lips everywhere, worshipping her beauty with his tender displays of affection. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead. He kissed her neck, her hair, her ears, and her lips, oh Kami did he kiss her lips-the same lips he'd been dreaming of for the past 7 years. "Tenten, Kami I love you. Please, please, know that."

"Neji, I do know that," she looked at him, smiling, "and I feel the same way."

Internally crying with happiness, the Hyuuga prodigy was finally at peace. He picked up his girl-his girl, he smiled uncontrollably, and spun her in circles. They were both laughing.

This was the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

Hey guys!

So this is like, my longest chapter ever! Yay! haha! :P

So what did you think? As I said earlier, this was kind of a break kind of thing. It is/was intended to be a one-shot, so yeah. I seriously thought about adding a lemon, but then I decided to just leave it to you. It's already 15 pages long typed on word, and I fear making the story any longer. If I drag it out too long, it'll lose focus, and readers won't want to read it. So if you want a lemon two-shot, review and ask for it, and I'll see what I can do. ;) Neji might have seemed really OOC in this to you, but to me I don't think he really was. Neji is a very arrogant, stubborn person sometimes, and I can't see him willing to share his girl, you know? In that sense, I can see him being possessive. He's a proud, intellectual, and naturally quiet person…but you know what they say about the quiet ones. ;) As for Tenten, she's a very stubborn, proud and tomboyish girl and I tried my best to keep her in character. She was arguing with Neji a lot, even if she did love him. As much as the two argued, though, the fight never really meant anything because they really did love each other. *sighs a pathetic wishful sigh*

Uhm, well…overall? I think I did pretty well with this. I certainly like how the plot and storyline go. I just have some issues with my writing skills, like usual. When I go back thru and re-read everything, it just never seems to be right, and I hate it. When I read other people's work, their sentences flow together so well, and I struggle with it, I think. They use a larger vocabulary than I do a lot of times as well, but I still continue to try. Wow. I'm making myself sound really bad here…LOL. Well, anyway, tell me what you think, and please guys, review. I get so few reviews compared to views as of right now it's kind of ridiculous. I'm trying really hard to write as fast as I can and get everything posted, and it's kind of a let-down to see the lack of enthusiasm and reaction I'm getting. Thanks guys! And thanks for my loyal fans and followers who have been reading and reviewing! You guys make all this possible!

-Kasie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

So Autumn Leaves is actually my most favorited story now, and as a result to the numerous views and overall feedback I've been getting on it, I've decided to update and post that long-awaited lemon. Obviously. (Even though it honestly hasn't been that long of a wait…I only posted this about a month ago.) Either way, I hope you enjoy the LAST chapter/update of Autumn Leaves. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Neji and Tenten's first night together consisted mainly of soft whispers, touches and declarations of love. The two, having only the night before discovered their mutual affections for each other, spent the evening cuddled in Tenten's bed, just riding out their elation-and the aforementioned elation had yet to fade. They avoided each other's wandering hands, and calmed the lust when it seemed apparent in the other's eyes. Tonight was not about lovemaking, it was about reveling in the feeling, and in the knowledge that they actually loved each other.

The morning after, Tenten awoke to utter darkness. Trying to suppress her inner panic at the thought of sudden blindness, Tenten tried to roll over, but was stopped by something…solid? Puzzled, Tenten drew her head back in an effort to look at her surroundings, and instantly became aware of three things: 1) She was in fact not blind, but her face had been pressed into someone's chest when she had awoken. 2) Said chest was gorgeous. And 3) She was in the arms of none other than Hyuuga Neji.

Neji was still sleeping (quite peacefully, Tenten might add), with a small smile on his face whilst he slept. His long, chocolate brown hair was splayed on Tenten's pillow, and he was situated on his side, as was Tenten. In his sleep, he had turned Tenten on her side, facing him, and pulled her flush against him, his arms holding her securely in place. He had yet to relinquish his hold and Tenten's head was still being smothered into his chest. (Not that she was complaining, of course, he smelled divine…like soap and cotton.)

Tenten drew circles on Neji's chest lightly, so as not to wake him, and was fascinated by the way he reacted to her touch. At first he would shift away a little, but then he would draw her back into his chest even tighter. It was so…un-Neji like, but it was so cute! Tenten's inner squealed with delight.

In short, Tenten was left with two choices. 1) Use a substitution jutsu and replace herself with a pillow, or 2) Go back to sleep. In Neji's arms.

The choice was so easy it was almost laughable. She had spent damn near her whole childhood pining for this man, and if she was lying half dead in the desert with the option of water or Neji, she knew she'd choose Neji. Every time.

So Tenten smiled and once again rested her head on Neji's chest, sighing deeply. Oh, how she loved him.

A few minutes later her breathing evened out, and she was almost asleep. Naturally, this was when Neji woke up.

Neji opened his eyes to see light brown walls.

Odd. His walls weren't brown, they were white.

His body stiffened, and he went on alert. Neji sat up quickly. After feeling an odd weight in his arms, Neji activated his Byakugan and saw perhaps the one sight he thought he'd never see…Tenten-_His _Tenten-in his _own _arms. Once the initial shock had passed and he had deactivated his bloodline limit, the confusion came. When he remembered the events of the previous evening, his mind and body hummed with content. She was here. She was with him. She loved him.

She was _his_.

Despite the massive delight that brought to his heart, he couldn't get rid of the despair nagging in the back of his mind. She was just one step closer to being branded with the Hyuuga cursed seal. Even though this felt so right, it was so _wrong_. He just didn't know which course to take.

Of course, when Neji sat up, he fully re-awakened Tenten, but he didn't seem to notice it. So, he didn't notice her watching his facial expressions with a groggy form of curiosity. When she saw his expression change from confusion to pure agony, she couldn't stop herself from saying something-she hated seeing him like that.

"You're not regretting this, are you?" Tenten questioned, a slight tinge of fear in her tone.

Startled, Neji looked down. She was awake, and emotionally hurt. She'd seen his expression, then. She knew what he'd been thinking.

Never before had Neji hated the fact that he was an open book in the morning more.

"Hell no," Neji growled possessively, pulling her tighter, "I just wish I could protect you." His eyes went from fierce and defiant to saddened and defeated in an instant, and Tenten hated it.

She hated how his family had that much control over him. She hated how they kept beating him down.

She hated that they could control and abuse a man-_her_ man-to the point where he could lose all fighting spirit by just thinking about them.

Tenten hated it, and if he wasn't going to fight them-his family, his fears, and even his doubts-she would.

She knew he would never allow her to marry him as of right now, and become a branch member. He wouldn't even consider it; she knew him all too well. So that left two options. Continue on with their relationship as it was-hugging, kissing, but not touching-like a couple of middle schoolers, or break the rules and do what they wanted. If Tenten did get pregnant, she would bear the consequences. Although Neji would be obligated and even expected to marry her, she would just refuse him. She would rather be thought of as a tramp than upset Neji more by making him propose only out of necessity-and become a slave to the main branch, of which Neji was so fearful. She would never accept a proposal made out of necessity-a point she had made repeatedly for the last 5 or so years with all the men that came knocking on her door.

Not even if it was Neji proposing to her.

She would never want him to feel as if he had made a mistake by making love, and if they did and she got pregnant, she knew that he would see it that way-that he had put her in danger because of his own "selfish desires".

Even _if_ Neji was willing to wallow in despair and never let this relationship go anywhere, Tenten wasn't. She would fight him on this. She'd had enough of them tiptoeing around each other for the sake of his family-hell, they hadn't even spoken to each other in years until now! Tenten wanted this relationship to work.

And Tenten always gets what she wants.

They needed to talk.

"Hyuuga Neji," Tenten's eyes darkened, her tone deepening, "I am not going to allow this to continue this way." Her body was rigid in his grip, set, and her expression betrayed no sympathy for him. She was determined.

Neji, on the other hand, was not as determined. Outwardly, he looked puzzled, eyes full of questions, but inwardly he was somewhat weary. It was never a good sign when Tenten of the leaf gave a threat to a comrade-or friend-and meant it.

Somewhat frightened for their relationship at this point, but remaining cautious, Neji responded, "What do you mean, Tenten?" Unwanted concern laced his voice.

"I _mean_," Tenten huffed, turning in his grip to look in his eyes, "that I don't want to wait anymore, Neji!" The volume of her voice was increasing with every word at this point, "You're afraid of your family-you've _always_ been afraid of your family-and you allow yourself to be miserable because of them! You can't let them rule you-and it's not just about us!" Tenten picked up on Neji's eyes slightly widening throughout her rant, but that was really the only thing betraying his usual stoic disposition. He'd always been an expert at suppressing all emotion, after all.

"You have always trained so hard for the sole purpose of getting stronger, to prove them wrong. It took Naruto defeating you during the chunin exams to make you see otherwise, and to show you that you can change your fate-to show you that you didn't need to get stronger because of _them_, but to get stronger for _you_."

Something barely flickered in his eyes at the mention of the chunin exams, but it was quickly suppressed. That only succeeded in angering Tenten more.

"Even now, you're hiding yourself from me again. You refuse to let anyone in-even the one you claim to love!"

At this, more than just a flicker of emotion was present in his eyes. Pure rage enveloped them. How _dare_ she imply he was lying about loving her, how _dare_ she-

"Don't you _dare_ give me that look, Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten spat, "You know I'm right! You keep yourself composed, even here with me! You don't allow me to see what you're feeling-what you're thinking! You claim to love me, and as much as I love you back, how do you expect me to open up to a shell? It takes two to be in a relationship Neji, or even a _friendship_, for that matter, and I'm sick of being the only one that gives a fuck!"

At this point, Tenten ripped herself out of his grip and leapt off the bed. She had made her choice, and now it was time for Neji to make his. He needed to see how serious she was about this. Emotions from the past several years-the pain of being deserted, of being heartbroken-had resurfaced, and full force at that. She didn't want either she herself or Neji to be hurt, and that's exactly where this relationship was headed-heartbreak. When Tenten reached her bedroom's doorway, she turned to face Neji once again, only to find that he was already on his feet and moving towards her. His eyes were imploring to her to stay, and she wanted to-Kami, how she so desperately _needed_ to-but he really needed to understand. He really did need to figure out what he wanted first, before their relationship could continue-_if _it could continue.

Tenten held up her hand, signaling Neji not to come any closer than he already was. There was about 6 feet of space between them, but the overall atmosphere in the room made the distance seem much greater. It didn't help that all either of the two really wanted to do was run and jump into the other's arms and apologize for the whole argument-for everything. The only thing stopping them from doing so was each other.

"Neji," Tenten started eyes full of anguish, "I refuse to be in a relationship that won't go anywhere, and that's exactly what this is. I won't allow either of us to be hurt like this, by playing games with each other and promising things that no one really believes. Even though we've admitted we love each other, one of us has to sacrifice something for this to work-and either way, it will be me. It's either you allow us to be together and probably eventually marry, letting me become a part of the branch family-" Neji's fists visibly clenched, "or I give up my honor in the event that I do get pregnant, and leave the village. I have no qualms with that-" Tenten added, after seeing Neji's answering expression of shock and horror, "because I won't regret anything that way. We're 23 for Kami's sake! We should be able to make love without worrying about me becoming pregnant, so we won't have to get married! That's just messed up in itself! Neji, one of us is going to break if we try to wait until Hinata takes over, and that's an "if" situation in itself! You know the councilors are still pushing Hanabi to be heir, even after all this time, and no one really knows her position on abolishing the houses. Things could always remain separated within your family! I'm not trying to deprave you of hope, I'm really not-" Tenten pleaded, "I'm just trying to make you see reason! This relationship is risky, and it _will _require a sacrifice. You _really_ need to realize that. While I'm not opposed to giving up my honor or freedom, you are. You need to make this choice, not me. I'm not the one hindering this relationship."

With one last agonized, fleeting glance, Tenten turned away from Neji, making her escape out the door. She paused, however, when she placed her hand on her bedroom's doorknob and Tenten only slightly turned her head back in his direction, before murmuring quietly, "For you, Neji, and for the sake of being with you, I wouldn't mind being a branch family member. Although you believe it to be a terrible price to pay, I hope you make the right decision. I personally do not believe that it would be such a terrible thing to bear, if we had each other."

Neji watched Tenten leave, frozen in place while his mind was running a mile a minute. Shock ran through his system. She left. She left me. Nothing mattered. Where he had once had a heart, there was a huge gaping hole, incapable of repair. Nothing ever could fix it, nothing but her. Nothing had ever touched him as deeply as she had.

Neji collapsed back onto her bed, facing the ceiling. So many thoughts ran through his head, and they were all somehow connected to her. Memories of last night, of her kisses, her touches, her smell-it was all too much. The knowledge that he had had her and lost her all at once crushed him. He punched her pillow in anger. He knew that their relationship would never work, so why did he allow it to happen? The man that kissed her last night had infuriated him to a point that he lost his composure and became wildly possessive of her, which he had no right to be. She wasn't his, and she had wanted an explanation. Well, she got her explanation-that he loved her-and now she was gone.

Damn it, this was all those other men's fault! They should have stayed away from her, away from _them_. If they hadn't driven him crazy and made him so protective of her he never would have been like this-so needy, so dependent of her. This was ridiculous. He was Hyuuga Neji, the young Hyuuga prodigy who had achieved the rank of Anbu at only 17. He was the highly intelligent, talented, but unfortunately unlucky son of the second-born Hyuuga twin Hizashi, who was the leader of the Branch family of Hyuuga. They were servants to the main house, not decision-makers or leaders. He was not-could not-be dependent on anyone or anything, because the main house was too dependent of him.

And yet, the throbbing and wrenching pains in his heart contested otherwise.

He knew he was in love with her. He also knew he'd do almost anything to have her. To be with her.

To make her happy.

But _damn_ this was so hard. Remembering her speech, he was purely at a loss. He didn't know what to do. She was obviously willing to become a member of the branch clan-a thought Neji could honestly not comprehend. She knew what he'd been through, what he continues to go through even with the help of his uncle-was she really serious about this? Did she honestly understand what she was asking of him?

Of course, the only other option besides breaking up completely was the alternate scenario she suggested-to go ahead and secretly continue their relationship. In the event she got pregnant, she would have to leave, because if the Hyuuga's found out the baby was one of their own they would undoubtedly seize it, and neither Neji nor Tenten would be able to see him or her again. It would just live and be trained as another Hyuuga.

Another Branch Hyuuga.

If Neji had thought the thought of Tenten leaving the village was unbearable, the thought of their child being a branch Hyuuga was infinitely more so. He had never thought about his own children being branch children before. However, the reality to that fact was no matter who he married or coupled with-with the exception of his cousins Hinata and Hanabi-his children would all be Branch children. Unless one of his aforementioned cousins abolished the houses, that is.

The reality was, nothing he did or did not do would change the fact that his future offspring would be Branch Hyuuga. No matter with who, where, how or why. When might affect it, but that was unlikely.

'Damn you Tenten. What have you done to me?' Neji cursed himself inwardly.

He had to focus. He had to make a decision, after all. One that would affect not only his life, but Tenten's as well as any future children…permitted he and Tenten were allowed to be together. There was no one else he would ever allow himself to be intimate with, she just meant that much to him.

'Kami, help me make the right choice,' Neji pleaded to whatever higher power there might be, closing his eyes and dragging a hand tiredly over his face, 'because this-she-is everything to me.'

* * *

Tenten was sitting alone on a particularly thick branch of a large tree in Konoha forest. This tree wasn't just any tree, however. It was special to Tenten…and her team. One day after a particularly brutal mission-the first one in which they'd had to kill, in fact-the three walked in silence. It had been somewhat late when they had returned home, and Gai-sensei, understanding their feelings perfectly, left them alone to give the mission report himself. None of the three had wished to go home, so they wordlessly agreed to just keep walking. Covered in blood, sweat and mud, the teens kept walking until they stumbled upon this tree. For some odd reason they were intrigued by it. There were multiple scars raking its surface, deep cuts imbedded into its trunk. It was stained with paint, blood, and Kami knew what else, but it was still standing proudly. It was, in fact, one of the oldest trees the young genin had ever seen.

They started to climb it, pumping what little chakra they had left to their feet. As they continued upwards, they were amazed to find that there were sections of the tree missing-a result of exploding tags, no doubt-and the tree had adapted. New limbs were sprouting out of the blown off sections and it was beautiful.

Now the three, maybe with the exception of Lee, had never been ones for such romantic notions, but something about that tree had drawn them to it after the initial shock of taking their first lives as ninja. It was the first time they had watched someone die by their own hands, and it was somewhat traumatic. This tree-it seemed as if it knew their pain offered a comfort the three young genin had so desperately needed, as they nestled inside the tree's large, motherly arms and fell asleep in its large limbs for the night.

When the three had awoken that morning they'd carefully carved their initials into it, in order to give it a part of themselves as well. As Tenten traced her fingers over the kanji each had skillfully carved with their own hands, she was hit with a powerful sense of nostalgia. It seemed this tree really did offer comfort.

After walking and wandering around aimlessly for most of the day, Tenten eventually found herself in front of the very same tree she so clearly remembered from her childhood. She had tried to find it again many times, but no matter how hard she tried, she never could.

Until now.

Tenten was worried, frightened, nervous and confused. She was angry, hurt, totally in love and dejected all at once.

She was angry at herself for yelling at Neji. She was confused because she didn't know what to do now, and where their relationship would stand after their break-up. Would they still be friends, or…?

She was totally in love with Neji, but dejected and hurt that she had given that up, even if it was for good reasons. She didn't regret her actions, but it still hurt all the same, and she was worried and frightened that he would just give up on her and find somebody new. That he'd find someone with whom a relationship would be so _easy_. Someone he could learn to love…

Someone better than she.

Tenten buried her face in her hands, tears threatening to spill. She had never meant to hurt Neji like that, but it _had_ to be done. He _needed_ to come to terms with himself or it would _never _work between them. She wanted to be with him-oh Kami, she wanted it so _badly_-but she couldn't allow it to go any further until she knew what the future would hold.

Or if there was a future at all.

And that scared Tenten the most.

"Tenten," A deep baritone voice sounded from the base of the tree, "We need to talk."

'It's Neji,' Tenten thought to herself, trying not to panic, 'just act calm, and remember-deep breaths!'

Tenten instantly leapt down from where she had been previously perched, and after straightening up, she took him in.

He looked the same as he did this morning, only he was looking down at the ground, fists clenched at his sides. He looked ridiculously defeated, or as if he really hated himself. At that moment, Tenten's hope plummeted to the very bottom of her heart. Of course he wouldn't want her that seriously. Why would he marry her? Or want her? He was the Hyuuga prodigy, and she was just commoner filth. He'd never seriously consider her.

"Tenten," Neji muttered quietly, "before I give you my answer, I want to ask you some things. Is that alright?"

Tenten nodded, but after she realized he wouldn't have seen that while staring at the ground, she responded just as quietly "Yes."

Neji looked up, and Tenten barely had a chance to read his expression before he replied, "Why do you love me?"

Tenten stared at him dumbly. Was a confirmation all he wanted?

"I love you because you're strong, intelligent, handsome, and loyal. You have always been my best friend. You know everything about me, and I know I can confide in you about anything and you will always be there. You are everything I've ever wanted, and I trust you more than anymore else. You're perfect. That's why I love you."

Neji nodded slowly, taking it all in before continuing, "Do you honestly, truly and _completely _understand what will happen if you do become a branch family member?" Neji looked composed, but his body stiffened slightly, betraying his inner turmoil.

At this, Tenten was actually offended, "Of _course_ I do, idiot! Have I not been your best friend all these years for nothing? I know all about the beatings, about the servitude, and about the curse seal jutsu! Are you _kidding _me, Neji? I know. And I'm willing to do it for you."

Neji nodded numbly, considering her answer, and then he finally asked, "If we are not allowed to be together, would you truly leave?" Again, no emotion showed except the flicker of turmoil in his eyes at Tenten's instant reply of "Yes."

A heavy silence lingered over the two, and suddenly the ten feet separating them disappeared as Neji swept Tenten into his arms. Holding her close, Neji pressed his face into her neck, smelling her hair, memorizing her scent. When he drew back, he held her at arm's length and said, "I want to be with you. If you truly understand what would be expected of you as a Branch Hyuuga, and you are still willing, I-" Neji took a deep, unsteady breath, "I will not stand in your way. Just know that if there was another way to not put you through this, I would do it. I would rather kill myself than see you bound like me, but I fear you leaving more than anything. I would never know what would have happened to you, or our child, or…anything. I would never hear from you again, and to me, that's worse than any sort of physical pain. If this is what you truly want, I will not argue," Neji put on a weak smile and quoted himself from the first time he told her he loved her, "I can't refuse you. No matter what you ask, I will always do it, even if it's against my better judgment, because I love you."

Closing his eyes, Neji rested his forehead against Tenten's, and concluded with, "Forgive my selfishness, Tenten."

Tears poured from Tenten's chocolate brown eyes. This was more than she could ever ask of him. He was allowing her to marry him, to marry into the family that had oppressed him from birth, because he loved her and wanted to be with her. He wanted her to be happy, and she was happier now than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Thank you, Neji," Tenten barely managed, "I really mean it. Thank you." A watery smile was evident on her face.

Tenten wrapped her arms around him, and their lips met in a fierce embrace. Pulling him tighter, the two battled for dominance, but eventually Neji won. Running his hands through her long, unbound hair, Neji licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tenten granted it, and he roamed his tongue roamed her mouth, enjoying his love's taste. This was the first time either of them had enjoyed a kiss like this. The night before they had tried to keep it chaste, sweet and innocent, so neither would be quite so worked up, but now they knew they could be together. The walls and barriers of etiquette that had kept them apart for so many years were finally gone, and now the two could finally cross the threshold and enter into a world that had been alien for the two for so long. There were no words to describe it. It was perfect. It was bliss. It was the very thing the two young shinobi had wanted for a very, _very_ long time-each other, with the promise of being able to be together indefinitely.

Slowly, Neji ran his hands down up and down Tenten's back, rubbing small circles while the two poured themselves into the kiss. This was about sharing themselves with each other, body and soul, for the first time. There was no rush, no great hurry. Everything was slow and deliberate. Everything was done only in the mindset of pleasing their partner, and thus they showed their love for each other.

Neji removed Tenten's jacket at the same time she displaced his shirt, and they spent a while feeling each other's toned stomach muscles, enjoying the feel of the flesh of which they had so long been deprived. Neji reached down to suckle the hardened nub that was her nipple through her bra, and Tenten threw her head back and moaned her pleasure. This only succeeded in arousing Neji more, as he felt his erection swell to a size it had never been before. Kami, what Tenten could do to him…

Neji buried his face once again in Tenten's neck and started to nibble the sensitive skin there, taking his time and making her even wetter than she was before. He reached up and cupped her breasts whilst he nipped and sucked at her pulse, making her shiver and moan his name. He bit back his own moan. He never thought his name could ever sound so erotic, but once again Tenten had proved him wrong on something. He daresay it would not be the last time, either.

Tenten, getting impatient, reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Withdrawing from the kiss, she bit her lip as she let it fall to the ground, stepping ever so slightly backward and letting him admire her nervously. Kami, this was so embarrassing, but there was no one else she would rather let admire her body in this way.

Neji stared openly, pure lust evident in his eyes. She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. He closed the distance she had placed between them and pulled her close, once again crushing her lips against his in a passionate embrace. He sucked on her bottom lip as he withdrew from the kiss shortly thereafter, and sank down onto his knees to give Tenten's hardened pebbles the attention they had been previously denied. He quickly learned what pleased her and what didn't, and he used that knowledge to get every moan, whimper and sound out of her that he possibly could. He just couldn't get enough of her at this point-even her breathy, needy voice turned him on.

After Tenten's breasts had received a satisfactory amount of attention, Neji sank lower. With Tenten's help he pulled off her pants and underwear and came face to face with her sweet center for the first time. Moving quickly and sweeping her into his arms, he carried her to the giant tree he remembered from his childhood and sat her against it, nestling his head in between her legs as he began his feast. Instantly, her cries increased both in number and volume, and Neji was so hard he couldn't stand it. He had never had an erection so painful it caused him near unbearable discomfort and physical pain, but he would endure it for her pleasure. She came first. Period.

She was close, from the way her walls were tightening around him and the way she was hoarsely crying his name between pants and moans. He was already holding her down to limit her hips' movement, so he could get deeper and please her more. Slowly, he inserted one finger and curled it upwards before dragging it back slowly towards him. She screamed and shouted his name this time, arching her entire body further into him. He bit back a moan-her smell was overpowering his nostrils…it was arousing him so much-and he pushed two, then three fingers into her. Still lapping at her center, and pushing his fingers into her harder and faster, he brushed his tongue against her clit and she screamed her release into the night, for all to hear. Neji shuddered. It was now or never.

After Tenten recovered from her intense orgasm, Neji asked, "Tenten…do you want this? You know if we do this, there's no turning back." Neji's eyes pleaded with her to say yes, but she knew if she said no he would back off immediately. This was Neji, her teammate, her friend, and her lover. She knew if she was dying from blood loss and he was lying on the ground bleeding with a severed arm, he would be screaming at the doctors to give her his blood, to take it, to save her. She trusted him more than anything or anyone else. She would give him this pleasure, it was the only thing she could give him that would ever be significant enough to show him how much she truly loved him.

"Yes. I love you, Neji," Tenten panted, "I'm yours."

Overcome with an insane happiness, Neji quickly discarded his pants and boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. Looking into her eyes once more to see if she had perhaps changed her mind and receiving further permission, Neji covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss and muttered against her lips, "I love you too, Tenten. I'm sorry."

Quickly, Neji snapped his hips forward and broke through her barrier, officially taking his best friend and lover's virginity. Cries of pain erupted from Tenten, but Neji just clung on to her tighter and pressed his lips against hers once more, silencing them. Neji felt terrible for causing her such pain, for making her cry….that was the last thing he had ever wanted to do, but at the same time he was having a much harder time concentrating on her pain right now than he should. Her walls were squeezing his member, applying a delicious amount of pressure and massaging his manhood in a unique way that only a woman could. That only Tenten ever would. It was taking all of his self-control not to lose himself right there, and to remain perfectly still so that he would not cause her any more pain than he already had.

Soon enough, chocolate orbs met his once again, and she experimentally pushed her hips into his. Gasps and moans erupted from both of them at the contact, and Neji clutched her arms even tighter than before in an effort to control himself. Slowly, the two began to set a pace that soon increased drastically. Neji thrusted faster and faster, and Tenten bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, urging his manhood to delve even deeper within her walls. Soon, it was too much for her, as she was already over-sensitive from having already came once, and too quickly she fell off the edge. Neji, who was already strained for self control, soon followed after her walls clamped down on him-it was just too much for him to handle at that point. Bracing himself against the tree that she had been leaning against, he came inside her, shooting his seed into her womb and he collapsed on top of her as lightly as he could. The two were breathing hard, and as soon as their bodies and breathing calmed they wrapped themselves in each other's arms, and soon fell asleep as the day came to an end. The last rays of sunlight peeked over the hills of Konoha, the contrasting greens of the earth and pink and orange hues of the sky clashing with an explosion of color. Trapped in between the two, however, were the trees and their leaves' own expressive colors. Despite the alternating worlds clashing around them, they fought for their own recognition, their own right to exist, much like the young lover's relationship. As surely as their relationship had and will continue to encounter problems, they will overcome them. Sometimes things will be easy, and sometimes things will be hard, but sometimes the only thing anyone can really do is let go and enjoy the ride.

Just like the Autumn Leaves.

* * *

Hey guys, it's me again!

So I really hope you guys like this. I stayed up till 5 or 6 the past two mornings, including this one, to write this, so I'm sorry if it was a little dodgy in some parts. It also doesn't help that my baby cousins came over tonight, so they've been kinda keeping me away from typing…lol. But either way, like I said, I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense in parts, but I'm just too tired to care right now. If you find something wrong with it, TELL ME, and I will fix-it and re-upload this! I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go ahead and post it, I think it's good enough to give it a shot, even tho I really don't lovee this chapter enough to post it, like I should. But like I said, right now I'm just too tired to care…lol. I'm sorry about the lemon, btw, but I'm not one for writing pointless 'Let's fuck' lemons. I tried to make this fit the first chapter, and seeing as I'm a rather emotionally fixated and in-depth writer as it is….well…I tried. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. And I'm even sorrier if you felt this chapter was a let down from the first chapter, but like I said…too tired to care.

Also, this IS the conclusion. I tried to work in the title of the story as well, at the very end, and I think I did an okay job working that in. but…yeah. Sorry if you didn't like that, either. Now, I'm gonna post this, I really have to go. My baby cousin's sleeping in my bed, and it's already past 4 a.m….and since I know she's gonna wake me up at 6 by prying open my eyelids, I think I'm going to try to get some sleep…lol.

Just remember to leave me reviews, comments, feedback, whatever applies to the website this is currently on, and remember, the more you give, the more you will get! Reviewing gives me better ideas and you better chapters and an overall better read!

Love you all!

-K


End file.
